


Naruto: The Long Awaited Answer

by YenGirl



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Closure, Finding Peace, Gen, Longing, Moving On, forbidden jutsu, unanswered questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Sasuke has wanted to ask Itachi something for a very long time now and finally gathers the courage to do so.





	Naruto: The Long Awaited Answer

**Author Notes:**  Hello again, everyone! This is something I've always wanted Sasuke and Itachi to have. Hope you enjoy it :)

 **Warnings:**  Spoilers for Shippuden and Boruto, but disregards the visit Naruto, Sasuke, Sarada & Cho-Cho made to Orochimaru's hideout in the Boruto series. Some angst.

 **Rating:**  T

 **Disclaimer:**  Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

A lone figure sat cross legged on the Hokage Rock, watching the sunset. It proved to be a spectacular one with long rays of warm sunshine gilding the treetops and roofs of the Hidden Leaf Village with the softest gold.

Sasuke Uchiha had returned a few minutes ago, but not reported in or gone home yet. After all, he was only expected back around midnight. No doubt news of his return had already reached Hokage Tower, but his status report of yet another successful mission could wait a while.

Right now, he had something else on his mind - the  _Edo Tensei,_  or Reanimation Jutsu.

It was a forbidden spell, and rightly so. It brought back the physical form, memories, knowledge and skills of a dead person at the cost of a living person, and said person could be bent to the summoner's will for nefarious purposes.

Sasuke had seen it used in the Fourth Great Ninja War, and heard of the pain and destruction it had caused. BUT it had also done some good... or at least he thought so.

It had allowed past events to be explained and understood.

It had allowed powerful shinobi to fight alongside the Allied Forces.

It had allowed the dead to say a final farewell to their loved ones.

And no one was more aware of all that than Sasuke himself. Truth to tell, he had wanted that spell performed a few times now.

The first was after hearing the first three Hokages' explanations about the Uchiha clan massacre.

The second was after fighting Naruto in the Hidden Valley after the war ended, resulting in the loss of their dominant arms.

The third was after defeating all the captured shinobi at that coliseum and his subsequent brief dialogue with Lord A, the Raikage.

... and after each subsequent mission he had completed since then.

Ten years had passed since that last war, but Sasuke still wanted to speak to the same person after each mission. His longing only grew with the passing of time, lodging as a permanent ache inside his chest. He had seen that spell performed, knew it wasn't difficult as long as all the conditions were met. But it was  _because_  of said conditions that he just... couldn't.

Once upon a time, maybe. But not now. Still, he knew of someone who could.

Getting up in one fluid motion, Sasuke dusted off his trousers. It was time to pay a visit to an old... acquaintance.

\- o -

"Sasuke-kun, what an unexpected pleasure."

Sasuke nodded, struck by how youthful and feminine Orochimaru looked although he had to be in his sixties.

"Orochimaru. I'm here to claim a favour."

Not the most diplomatic of greetings, Sasuke realised when those snakelike eyes narrowed.

"I already did you a big one during the war by bringing back the first four Hokage."

"I had to resurrect you for that to happen. And you retrieved the use of your arms from the Shinigami as well." Sasuke decided he didn't care about diplomacy.

Orochimaru regarded him for a long moment before he smiled. It was a sight more worrying than reassuring, but Sasuke didn't show it.

"Tell me what it is and then I will decide," Orochimaru offered.

"I want you to bring back Itachi Uchiha."

Golden eyes widened in genuine surprise.

"Your late brother? Why?"

"Just for a while. I want to ask him something."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed again.

"The  _Edo Tensei_  is a forbidden jutsu, as I am sure you know," he said in a silky voice. "I have no wish to get into trouble with the Hokage."

Sasuke kept silent.

"It also requires a sacrifice," Orochimaru continued. "You would ask me to commit murder?"

"You've done it before," Sasuke couldn't resist pointing it out.

"But I am one of you good guys now," Orochimaru countered, spreading his arms as if to encompass everyone in the Leaf.

"I'm sure you have the means to cast that spell the same way you did before," Sasuke insisted.

Again, Orochimaru regarded him with that narrow eyed gaze before sighing, another smile twisting his lips.

"You know me all too well, Sasuke-kun. I do have a few Zetsu clones which I was planning to use in experiments... for the betterment of the Leaf, you understand. I suppose I can spare you one, for old times sake."

Sasuke's heart leaped at that, but his expression didn't change. He knew that 'a few' likely meant a roomful.

"Thank you," he said, thankful that his voice remained steady.

"I assume you have the seal I need to perform the spell? And some of Itachi's DNA?"

"Yes to both."

"Very well then, come with me. But after this, we are even." Orochimaru's voice remained soft, but it held a warning.

"Agreed."

\- o -

"Sasuke? Hey, long time no see!"

Sasuke just gave a brief nod in Suigetsu's direction. His attention was caught by the rows of Zetsu clones in one of Orochimaru's labs, each one housed in its own glass cylinder and suspended in clear bluish liquid.

Thirty or so clones  _definitely_  counted as more than 'a few'.

"So, what're you doing here? Leaf business? Or just dropping-"

"Suigetsu," Orochimaru interrupted from where he was searching inside a tall refrigerator. "Please remove two clones and take them to the small waiting room."

"Eh?"

"Why two?"

Suigetsu and Sasuke spoke at the same time, but Orochimaru just smirked at the latter.

"You will find out soon enough," he said and pocketed a small vial.

"What're the clones for, Orochimaru-sama?" Suigetsu asked again.

"An experiment, that is all  _you_  need to know," Orochimaru told him.

"You're not gonna tell me anything, huh?" Suigetsu shrugged and smirked at Sasuke. "Poor Karin, she'll be heartbroken to have missed you. She's only due back here tomorrow. Hah!"

Chuckling, he went to flick some switches on a central dashboard, draining the liquid from the first two cylinders.

Sasuke watched him for a moment before following Orochimaru to a small room set to one side, furnished with a round table and a few chairs. Removing a scroll from his sleeve, he tossed it on the floor. It unrolled to reveal a painted seal.

Orochimaru duplicated the seal onto a blank scroll and placed it beside the first.

"Hey, I've seen that seal before," Suigetsu commented as as he entered the room, dragging the two dripping and unconscious clones behind him. Then he did a double take, looking at the clones and then the scrolls, and then at Orochimaru.

"Wait a minute. Are you going to-"

"Place the clones on the seals," Orochimaru interrupted.

Suigetsu pouted but did as asked.

"Who are you bringing back, Orochimaru-sama?" He wanted to know.

"Who is the second seal for?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone to ensure you will not trouble me with this again," Orochimaru said to Sasuke, ignoring Suigetu once again. Crouching down, he dripped a dark liquid from the vial he had taken onto one of the seals. "Your turn."

Sasuke crouched down and carefully placed two strands of long dark hair onto the other seal. He had found them amongst Itachi's treasured books which Sasuke had retrieved many years ago, before Pein's attack that levelled their village.

_"Edo Tensei No Jutsu!"_

Sasuke froze, not even breathing as the second clone twisted and morphed into the familiar form of his beloved  _aniki_. Despite having met a reanimated Itachi before, he still suffered a sharp pang. He couldn't speak, throat closing up with all the emotions he thought he had already come to terms with.

He finally tore his gaze away to see the other clone had morphed into Shisui Uchiha. He didn't see Orochimaru jerking his chin at Suigetsu and the latter rolling his eyes before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Nii-san. Shisui-san." Sasuke's voice shook.

"Sasuke. Why did you bring me and Shisui back?"

"I..."

"Wait. Who did the Reanimation Jutsu?" Shisui asked.

"I did."

Itachi and Shisui spun around in unison, dark eyes with grey sclera narrowing as they saw who their summoner was. Orochimaru quickly lifted both hands in a gesture of peace.

"I used White Zetsu clones for the spell."

Itachi nodded and Shisui frowned before turning back to Sasuke, who opened his mouth and closed it again. The question he had been burning to ask for so many years suddenly seemed so small.

So silly.

So  _trivial_.

He licked his lips and looked at Orochimaru.

"I only asked you to bring Itachi back," he stated. "No offence, Shisui-san."

"None taken. It's good to see you again, Sasuke-kun."

"Like I said, I wanted to ensure you will not ask me for this again," Orochimaru replied. "If the Hokage should find out..."

"I won't say a word to him," Sasuke promised and looked at Itachi, his chest suffering another pang.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry to disturb your rest."

In a flash, Itachi stood before him with that tender smile on his face.

"You never have to apologise, Sasuke. Not to me. And if there's anything you need, you need only ask."

Sasuke's eyes stung. He opened his mouth and closed it again to swallow. Hard.

"So, how long has it been? You're looking well, Sasuke-kun," Shisui commented, coming up to stand beside Itachi.

"Ten years since the Fourth war," Sasuke replied, grateful for the momentary change of subject.

"I see. Well, I won't say anything about that missing arm of yours."

"Shisui...!" The exasperated yet fond look Itachi gave his best friend soothed Sasuke's heart, but made even more tears well up.

"Long story," he managed.

"Never mind then." Draping an arm around Itachi's shoulders, Shisui grinned. "But as you can see, your  _aniki_  isn't alone anymore!"

"I-I'm glad," Sasuke choked out. Damnit! This wasn't the time to go to pieces... even if Orochimaru hadn't placed a time limit on the Edo Tensei jutsu.

"And neither is Sasuke," said a raspy, familiar voice.

As if a switch had been flicked on, chakra suddenly flooded the room, as familiar to Sasuke as his own. He spun around, eyes locking with solemn blue ones.

"My apologies, Orochimaru-sama!" Suigetsu hovered behind Naruto, looking rather panicked. "He suddenly appeared right in front of me!"

"N-Naruto." Sasuke felt his heart drop down to his feet. Only now did he realise how bad things looked.

Visiting Orochimaru without informing anyone.

Getting him to perform a forbidden jutsu without obtaining permission.

Bringing back two powerful shinobi - Uchiha, no less - from the dead.

Shit! He really hadn't thought this through, had he?

"This... isn't what it looks like," he said, wincing at how lame, how  _cliched_  the words were.

Naruto's gaze moved from Sasuke, to Itachi, to Shisui, to Orochimaru, and back to Sasuke. Then he nodded and pulled the cape from his shoulders, draping it over one arm.

"I believe you, Sasuke. I'm here as your best friend, not as the Hokage."

"You..." Sasuke shook his head, equally exasperated in, yet grateful for, Naruto's unshakable belief. Naruto had never given up on him, not once, not even when he declared his intention of giving his body to Orochimaru to defeat Itachi, or destroying the Leaf when he learned the truth.

He had to swallow again when Naruto entered the room and clasped him on the shoulder, eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Explanations can wait. Don't keep your aniki and Shisui-san waiting, you know!"

Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Orochimaru and I will wait outside," Naruto continued, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"No. Stay. Orochimaru can leave, but you... you can stay."

Naruto's eyes warmed and he nodded as Orochimaru, looking torn between relief and annoyance, left the room.

Closing his eyes briefly, Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed all his emotions down, shoving them into a tight corner of his mind. He didn't mind Naruto's presence. He no longer had any secrets from his best friend... well, except for this tiny one.

Turning to Itachi and Shisui, he took another breath and spoke, praying for his voice to remain steady.

"Nii-san, after the war ended, I wanted to ask you something, but I couldn't. Later, after Naruto and I... ended the Infinite Tsukoyomi, I wanted to ask you again. And now, ten years later, I still want to ask you that same thing."

"What is it?" Itachi's voice was as gentle as his eyes.

Sasuke took another deep breath, right hand clenched into a fist.

"Do I... make you proud?"

Itachi's expression softened even further, eyes growing shiny. He took a step closer and raised a hand, poking Sasuke gently in the forehead.

"You  _always_  have, Sasuke. Never doubt that."

Sasuke didn't realise until now just how much he had longed to hear those words. His eyes burned anew, sobs trying to claw their way out of his chest. He felt a little push on his back - from Naruto, who else - and then he was in Itachi's strong arms and the tears fell in earnest.

\- o -

_A couple of hours later..._

The four of them sat at the small table, Itachi and Shisui sharing happier times about their past when they were children, and Naruto and Sasuke telling them what had happened over the past decade.

They were still chuckling over one of Boruto and Sarada's school misadventures when a knock sounded at the door and Orochimaru entered, a rare look of regret on his thin face.

"It is time to end the spell before someone else realises," he said.

The four stood up at once, regret replacing the smiles on their faces as they exchanged glances before nodding.

Without further ado, Orochimaru ran through the required hand seals.

_"Edo Tensei No Jutsu, kai!"_

A blue glow immediately surrounded Itachi and Shisui, and their borrowed bodies began to flake.

"Farewell, Sasuke, Naruto. Continue to take care of our beloved Leaf Village and each other," Itachi said.

"We will," Naruto promised.

"I'll miss you, nii-san," Sasuke said, his voice shaking. "Send my love to Tou-san and Kaa-san."

"I will," Itachi promised in turn and smiled. "We will meet again one day, Sasuke. After you have lived a long and happy life with your family and friends."

"We will see you then," Shisui added.

As their souls emerged from their disintegrating bodies, Sasuke saw Shisui's arm going around Itachi's shoulders and felt the mirroring weight of Naruto's arm across his own. With a final smile and wave, Itachi and Shisui vanished from sight.

"Goodbye, nii-san," Sasuke whispered, feeling the bittersweet pang in his heart, so much lighter than the uncertainty and longing of before.

"He's not the only one who's proud of you, you know," Naruto said softly. "I am too. We're  _all_  proud of you, Sasuke. Never, ever doubt that."

Without a word, Sasuke turned to bury his face in Naruto's neck, breathing deeply of his best friend's scent as Naruto hugged him tightly.

"Ready to go home now? Our families are waiting."

Sasuke straightened up and gave a small smile, running his hand over his face.

"Yeah. Let's go."

\- Story End -

 **A/N:**  Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
